This invention generally relates to dietary factors with respect to postpartum dairy cattle nutrition. More specifically, this invention relates to beneficial control of body condition and energy balance in dairy cattle during colostrum milk production after calving.
There are numerous dairy science publications which elaborate theory and practice in connection with the biology of dairy cattle during a prepartum-postpartum transition period.
The time span from three weeks before to three weeks after dairy cattle parturition (i.e., the xe2x80x9cperiparturientxe2x80x9d period) is critically important to health, production, and profitability of the cows. Most infectious diseases and metabolic disorders occur during this periparturient period, such as milk fever, ketosis, retained fetal membranes, metritis, and displaced abomasum. Immunosuppression during the periparturient period leads to increased susceptibility to mastitis.
Occurrences of periparturient diseases and disorders in dairy cattle have lasting negative impacts on milk yield during lactation, in addition to the cost of lost saleable milk during treatment for a disorder and the cost of veterinary care. Extreme negative energy balance and extensive loss of body condition during the periparturient period also can challenge subsequent reproductive success.
Relatively little is known about fundamental biological processes during this dairy cattle prepartum-postpartum transition period. Knowledge of key control points in hepatic metabolism of long-chain fatty acids is lacking, as is an insight into the metabolic effects of hormones, growth factors, and cytokines that mediate stress. Increased understanding of the biology of the periparturient period should serve to decrease lactating cattle health problems and increase profitability of dairy operations.
During the early lactation phase of postpartum cows, there is a severe negative energy balance which stresses the body condition and predisposes the animals to ketosis and reduced productive performance. An important factor in the early lactation energy drain effect is the production of colostrum milk with a milk fat content as high as ten weight percent.
Of particular interest with respect to the present invention are reported studies in connection with nutrition as the predominant environmental factor affecting milk fat content during lactation, and the role of nutrition as a practical vehicle for altering the yield and composition of milk fat. The effect of feedstock on the yield and composition of milk fat is described in publications which include J. Dairy Sci., 72, 2801 (1989); J. Dairy Sci., 74, 3244 (1991); and J. Dairy Sci., 76, 1753 (1993).
There is continuing interest in the development of new and improved supplemented feedstocks and protocols for enhancing the health and productivity of dairy cattle during the periparturient period.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a formulated high-energy feedstock for beneficial feeding of dairy cattle during the periparturient period.
It is another object of this invention to provide a feedstock which is adapted for decreasing the dietary energy balance deficit in postpartum cattle, and for reducing the milk fat content of colostrum milk during initial lactation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for beneficial control of body condition and dietary energy balance in dairy cattle during colostrum milk production after calving.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for increasing the milk yield over the lactating cycle of dairy cattle by beneficial control of dietary energy partitioning.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and example.